


Charm

by Silverofyou



Category: Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Charm, Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot, Ryden, gabilliam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverofyou/pseuds/Silverofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone who’d met William Beckett, be it man or woman, gay or straight, had had at least the tiniest crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear in mind I suck at titles.  
> Enjoy!

Anyone who’d met William Beckett, be it man or woman, gay or straight, had had at least the tiniest crush on him. No one who’d met him for more than an hour could go on and say they hadn’t had at least one thought regarding the two of them in a bed, or having dinner in an expensive restaurant, talking about marriage. (This, of course, was for those who went beyond the tiny crush part, into the major crush one).  
It wasn’t only his looks-- though he _was_ an extremely handsome and rather hot man. It was his enthusiastic and sunshiny like kind of personality. Somehow he managed to charm everyone from his boss to his best friend.  
That having been said, it’s no wonder there was a fist fight outside the bar he worked at, between two regulars who had made no effort to hide their growing attraction towards him. William had tried to intervene, but after almost receiving a punch himself, he had resigned to sit on one of the stairs at the entrance of the bar, hiding his head miserably between his hands. He was definitely going to get fired after this one.  
“Mind if I sit here?” he heard someone ask behind him. Without removing his hands from his face, he shook his head, then felt another body sitting a little bit too close to him. “Bilvy. You’ve got to learn to control these things.”  
William did remove his hands this time, only to glare at the man. “Don’t you think I would, if only I knew how? Seriously, Gabe.”  
Gabe just rolled his eyes, and William felt him press a little closer to him. His mind started to cloud, his thoughts foggy, as they were every single time Gabriel Saporta as much as breathed a little bit too close to him. He’d promised himself to resist every single one of Gabe’s charms, promised himself to stop falling into his spell every single time.  
Every single time, he failed.  
He was trying to convince himself to move an inch away from Gabe when Ryan came out of the bar wiping his knows, which left a trace of blood on the back of his hand.  
“Stupid McCoy,” he was muttering when he saw the two men outside. He looked a little awkward then. “Oh. Uh, Pete wants to see you in his office, um. Alone--.”  
William banged his forehead against his bent knees, then gave Ryan the thumbs up to show he’d heard him. Almost automatically, he pressed a kiss to Gabe’s neck, then got up and walked slouched towards the bar and Pete’s office. Ryan flashed him a tiny smile as he passed, and William brushed his cheek softly with his knuckles without stopping. Ryan kind of shivered.  
“Thought you weren’t chasing that bone anymore,” Gabe said, propping his head on his hand, his elbow resting on his knees. He was smiling flirtatiously, as he always did to Ryan. Ryan was grateful it was dark, so Gabe wouldn’t see him blushing.  
“I’m not” he said, but Gabe sniggered, as if saying ‘nobody can just not chase that bone anymore.’ “Really, I’m not! I’m not looking for anything anymore. But this is Bilvy we’re talking about, you know no one’s really over him.”  
Gabe shrugged, agreeing, then patted the spot beside him.  
“Brendon’s waiting for me inside,” Ryan said apologetically, looking down, smiling to himself. When he met Gabe’s eyes, however, it turned into a full-on grin. “What?”  
Gabe shrugged again. “Just never thought you’d show actual commitment in a relationship.”  
Ryan laughed. “Oh shut up. You’re just jealous because I finally got over your gorgeous body.”  
“It _is_ gorgeous, isn’t it?” Gabe looked down at his abs. “And I’m _not_ jealous.”  
Ryan rolled his eyes, then laughed again. “Sure you’re not. Anyway, you’ve got Bilvy all to yourself now, don’t complain.”  
Gabe looked down, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
“You pathetic lovefool” Ryan said, walking up to Gabe and ruffling his hair. “Just make sure he knows it too.”

***

William wasn’t fired, but he was asked to stop mingling too much with the clients. It kinda worked, at least the fist fights stopped. Luckily, Pete had a soft spot for William (as did everyone), so he wasn’t too harsh on him. But William felt awful. He was tired-- and this sounded terribly narcissist, excuse him-- of people fighting over him. He felt so bad it got to the point where he only talked to the clients to ask them whether they wanted more ice.  
However, Pete had a soft spot for Gabe too, so William was allowed to talk to him whenever, and he didn’t feel too guilty about it.  
“I like it long,” Gabe was saying, already close to drunk, taking a strand of William’s hair and wrapping it around his index finger. William was leaning against the counter on the other side of the bar, his face inches away from Gabe’s. He smiled a pleased smile and closed his eyes when Gabe pressed the back of his hand to his cheek. “You look pretty.”  
William opened his eyes and grinned. Gabe let out a content sighed-- he loved it when William grinned. He put a finger under William’s chin, lifting it and bringing their lips together, pressing a butterfly kiss to them, taking his hand almost absently, their fingers intertwined.  
“They’re so cute it’s gross” said Brendon from the other side of the room, watching them. He was leaning against a wall, a beer bottle in hand, and Ryan’s body was leaning against him in a very obvious, very suggestive way. No matter how hard Brendon tried to pretend he was ignoring this, his insides were actually jumping in anticipation.  
“Let’s show them gross” Ryan said, nibbling at Brendon’s earlobe. Brendon let out a surprised laughed, and Ryan grinned.  
“You’re disgusting.”  
“Hmm, but you love it,” Ryan said, moving his hand to where Brendon was already getting hard. Brendon’s breath caught in his throat, and he swatted the hand away.  
“C’mon” Ryan whined, poking Brendon in the ribs, making him squirm. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”  
Brendon smirked devilishly, not removing his eyes from the couple ahead, who were now making out with the bar counter between them.  
“Fine. But only because those two are making me sick.”  
Ryan grinned widely and kissed him on the cheek, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bar.  
“Is your shift over now?” Gabe asked against William’s lips. William muttered something that sounded like “in a minute” and grabbed the front of Gabe’s shirt, pulling him closer.  
A minute later, they were rushing out of the bar, their coats hanging from their shoulders, their hands locked between them, pulling at each other all the way to Gabe’s apartment.

***

William hated and loved himself for losing control with Gabe. Then he reassured himself by telling himself there wasn’t much he could’ve done against _Gabe_.  
They were lying on the bed with their legs tangled under the sheets. They were making out slowly but heatedly, their tongues pushing against each other, their hands exploring. It was 7am, and there were 3 condoms in the bin and an empty bottle of lube on the floor beside them. Gabe was running his fingers over the skin on William’s stomach, going up to his chest and down to the edge of where his pubic hair started. Every time he reached down, William bucked up his hips, pressing himself against Gabe, but when Gabe’s hand went back up again, he relaxed.  
It was a good way of starting the day.  
“You’re mine” Gabe whispered in William’s ear, after kissing all the way up his jaw. William hid his face in the curve of Gabe’s neck, pressing a kiss there.  
“Yeah,” he breathed out, pulling back to look into Gabe’s eyes. “Yeah, I’m all yours.”  
Gabe’s smile was brighter than the sun.


End file.
